keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mallard
Mallard is The World's fastest Steam Engine, holding a speed record of 126 mph. He is a Very Popular Exhibit at The National Railway Museum in York and is very well looked after. He is 1 of 6 surviving A4s. Bio: Mallard was built on 3rd March 1938, at Doncaster Works under the London and North Eastern Railway. On the 3rd of July that year, while undergoing tests, he established a world speed record of 126 mph. He was renumbered to 22 by Edward Thompson's number scheme in 1946, then E22 in the Locomotive Exchange Trials and finally to 60022 in British Railways days. After the decline of steam, Mallard was immediately preserved and Put on display at the Museum of British Transport in Clapham, London. In 1975 he was taken to The National Railway Museum, where he sat until 1986, when he was overhauled and taken onto the Main Line. In 1988, the 50th anniversary of his record, he was retired and put back on display. He has not run since. It was announced in March 2010 that Mallard was to be moved to Locomotion, The National Railway Museum in Shildon, on 23rd June 2010. He was pulled by the brand new steam locomotive Tornado; his departure from the museum was a result of the planned redevelopment of the NRM's Great Hall, which was cancelled due to unsuccessful funding. Mallard returned to York in July 2011. He was due to travel to the DB Museum in Nuremberg, Germany for a speed exhibition later in the year, but due to expenses, the event was cancelled. Mallard was one of the engines at Railfest in June 2012. Mallard celebrated the 75th Anniversary of his World Speed Record in 2013, with all of his Preserved A4 Siblings. As well as Mallard receiving a new coat of LNER garter blue, his two transatlantic A4 siblings, No. 4489 Dominion of Canada and No. 60008 Dwight D. Eisenhower were both temporarily shipped back to the United Kingdom to take part in the anniversary (both returned in spring 2014). The event was also attended by fellow siblings No. 4464 Bittern, No. 60007 Sir Nigel Gresley, and No. 60009 Union of South Africa. In The Summer of 2018, Mallard visited Sodor to take part in The Great Railway Show. Technical Details: Basis: Mallard is Based on The Real LNER A4 4-6-2 Pacific of The Same name, No. 4468 Mallard. Livery: Mallard is currently Painted in The London and North Eastern Railway's Garter Blue Livery with Red Wheels and Steel Rims. He has Black Nameplates with his name in gold and plaques on both sides of his boiler commemorating his world record. In British Railway service, Mallard first wore The British Railways' Garter Blue Livery, followed by The Express Passanger Blue Livery. He Then wore The British Railways' Brunswick Green Livery for the rest of his working life and for a brief period in August 2012, was Painted in the Wartime Black Livery. Appearences: * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Flash Gordon, Toby's Turntable Fable, Polar Express Coming Through! (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Engine relatives Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Mainland Engines Category:Streamlined Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Real Engines Category:Engines Category:Railway Series Only Category:Coal Category:No 4468 Category:No 22 Category:No 98868 Category:20 Wheels Category:No 60022 Category:Non Introduced Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:National Railway Museum Category:Engines with Whistles Category:British Railways Category:Visitors Category:Non wooden railway Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Males Category:Male Engines Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Unmerchandised Characters Category:Visiting engines Category:Boy Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Railway Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Blue Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Blue Characters Category:United Kingdom Category:Magnets Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Non TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Great railway show engines Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Non Introduced Characters Category:Non Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Non Wooden Railway Items Category:Non Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters with Names Category:On Rail Category:Non TVS Category:RWS Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:Items with Faces Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:RWS Characters Category:Non Series